


One Sentence Meme

by merycula (thanksillpass)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, One Word Prompt Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thanksillpass/pseuds/merycula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>like the title says</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Sentence Meme

  1. Motion




Kagami isn’t nearly as restless in his sleep as he is when awake; it is Kuroko who keeps moving around, constantly fixing the pillows and the covers, trying to find the perfect position for himself, only to end up being hauled up and plastered to Kagami’s chest and being lulled to sleep by the surprisingly steady rise and fall of it.

  1. Cool




Kuroko has countless methods of calming Kagami down but his favorite is probably – ever since he is allowed to do that – squeezing Kagami’s hand in his, brushing his thumb against the while knuckles, until it stops shaking.

  1. Young




The first time they fool around, Kagami comes with the speed of Kuroko’s drive and the force of his own dunk; but at least he doesn’t pass out completely, his soul leaving his body with a cowardly whimper, like Kuroko does.

  1. Last




“This is the last one,” mumbles Kagami – his neck stiff from leaning down for so long, his lips numb from giving Kuroko fifty goodbye kisses, his voice hoarse from the lie hidden in it – and kisses Kuroko ten times more before finally pushing him out of his flat.

  1. Wrong




Kagami doesn’t come from particularly open-minded circles, and he has seen prejudice at its worse more than once, but ever since realizing his feelings for Kuroko he hasn’t thought of them as unwanted or confusing even once; no matter what others may say, something that feels so right could never be wrong.

  1. Gentle




Kuroko will never stop marveling at how the big calloused hands that easily break the hoop can feel so feather-light on his skin.

  1. One




Kuroko thinks that, maybe, if he clings hard enough, if he burrows his face deep enough in Kagami’s chest, if he wraps his arms and legs around him tight enough, then – just maybe – he will no longer be able to tell where one ends and the other begins.

  1. Thousand




“One more time,” says Kuroko with childish determination and Kagami rolls his eyes and then his head to hide the blush spreading on his cheeks as he says Kuroko’s name once again.

  1. King




“Behind… every successful… basketball player stands… a creepy shorty with a mean sucker punch?” stammers Kagami as the reporters gape at him dumbly.

  1. Learn




Kuroko is as good a tutor as Kagami is a good learner but study sessions are the perfect excuse both for the parents and the rest of the team, even if in reality they are sessions of something else entirely.

  1. Blur




Kuroko is like a fuzzy shape moving too fast for Kagami to catch with his eye and it’s nothing but unnerving.

  1. Wait




Kagami really does want to take things slow – he wants to confess properly and go on a date or two, then maybe hold hands and kiss Kuroko once in some romantic place – but what he gets is a lapful of a sweaty and half-naked basketball player on adrenaline rush, sucking the remnants of Kagami’s self-control right off his tongue.

  1. Change




Kuroko has helped –  _is_ helping – Kagami grow as a player and as a person, and Kagami sometimes wishes he could express just how  _grateful_ he is.

  1. Command




Kagami likes to say that Kuroko isn’t the boss of him but they both know this isn’t true at all.

  1. Hold




Kagami doesn’t really get it but he feels uneasy when he can’t put his hands on Kuroko so he keeps doing it under the merest pretexts, just to feel his physical presence, make sure he’s still tangible; if you can touch something it means it’s real, right?

  1. Need




Kuroko often openly says that Kagami is his light but what he doesn’t say is that Kagami is also his air, his water – he is everything that keeps Kuroko alive.

  1. Vision




Kuroko is suddenly just always right there, in the corner of Kagami’s eye, and it’s kind of scary.

  1. Attention




“It’s not attention, it’s obsession,” grunts Kagami shakily when Kuroko kisses the same spot under his ear for what it feels like a billionth time.

  1. Soul




Kagami throws out all of Alex’s American DVDs, completely deaf to her hysteric protests, after Kuroko calls him in the middle of the night and demands that Kagami promises he will never make a pact with the devil after Kuroko dies.

  1. Picture




Kagami isn’t really sentimental and the only picture on his phone is the one that Kuroko takes when he’s draped over Kagami’s chest as he sleeps soundly after dinner, snoring and drooling all over Nigou’s head.

  1. Fool




They may not agree on a lot but they definitely agree on one thing: idiot is a pet name.

  1. Mad




Kagami has even been called a rabid dog once but it’s angry Kuroko who is really terrifying – Kagami has seen what’s left of those who face Kuroko’s wrath and he never wants to be on the receiving end of it.

  1. Child




“You’re leaving Nigou at Riko’s for the weekend, not sending him off to college, you know.”

  1. Now




Kagami is a type of person who doesn’t dwell on the past or worry about the future too much and Kuroko thinks, with a bit of envy, that it’s a nice philosophy to have.

  1. Shadow




Kagami will never admit it but he is glad that Kuroko is a shadow – conveniently hidden from the world, unnoticed or disregarded by most, belonging only to Kagami who holds him close and carries him around like an inherent part of himself.

  1. Forever




Kuroko never asks Kagami about their future because he’s never liked the way Kagami draws his eyebrows together in slight confusion for a short moment before saying “I don’t know.”

  1. Blood




Fun fact: drunk Kuroko is convinced he is an  _actual_ vampire and Kagami has more than few scars to prove it.

  1. Sickness




Kuroko equally hates and loves the fact that Kagami never gets sick – there’s petulant jealousy on one hand, but on the other there are comforting cuddles and soothing kisses despite Kuroko’s feverishly sweaty skin and unpleasantly stuffed nose.

  1. Melody




Kagami will sooner throw himself under a bus than admit to oblivious Kuroko that the song he always hums while cooking is  _Girls Just Want To Have Fun_ ; it’s all Alex’s fault anyway.

  1. Star




“Some stars look dim and tiny and not really like stars at all,” says Kagami with a yawn, “because they’re too high up…”

  1. Home




Kagami is convinced that big decisions should never be made on an empty stomach so when he says they should move in together, his mouth is still half-filled with the last burger and Kuroko slurps loudly on the remains of his shake before nodding.

  1. Confusion




One of the greatest travesties of Kagami’s life is that Kuroko sometimes has one face for two completely opposite emotions; for example he has one that can either mean that he’s horny or annoyed at something Kagami has done and it’s always a gamble.

  1. Fear




Kagami never really makes any promises; he’s honestly too afraid of breaking them for reasons beyond his or anyone’s control and disappointing the one person he never wants to fail.

  1. Lightning/thunder




There is a peculiar smell in the air during the storm – it’s strong, charged with elements and their power, but fleeting and ethereal at the same time, and it could almost be called faint if you don’t actually pay attention to it and let it wash over your senses completely – and that’s what Kuroko smells like.

  1. Bonds




Kagami is commonly recognized as an idiot, as he does a lot of dumb things, but the stupidest thing he ever does is probably asking Aomine and Momoi for relationship advice, and it’s not just stubborn animosity speaking through him – the imprint of Kuroko’s hand is visible on his face for almost two days and their vicious, self-satisfied laughter haunts Kagami for weeks.

  1. Market




They have a pretty sound method of haggling while shopping – they start arguing with each other instead of the seller who, after a while, practically pays them to take the product with them and go away to never come back.

  1. Technology




Kagami accidentally mass-sends a sext to Kuroko while drunk once and he can’t look some of his friends in the eye for months, especially Momoi.

  1. Gift




If Kagami had to say what was the most important moment of his life, the turning point that  _made_ him, it wouldn’t be any of his teams’ victories or even any of their crushing losses – it would be the punch he received from Kuroko during their first game with Shutoku.

  1. Smile




When Kuroko smiles it’s nothing but simply  _disarming_ but when Kagami tries it, it seems to make little babies in fifty-meter radius cry.

  1. Innocence




When Kagami finally completely lets go of his innocence, it’s not because of a first kiss (stolen by Alex) or losing his virginity (either one of them) – it’s walking in on Tatsuya and Murasakibara.

  1. Completion




“It’s done,” says Kagami proudly and does his best to hide his nervousness as Kuroko carefully tastes the vanilla milkshake before letting out a satisfied hum of approval.

  1. Clouds




“This one looks like a basketball too,” says Kagami, pointing at the cloud clearly resembling a hot-dog, just to coax that exasperated sigh that tickles his ear before Kuroko calls him a basketball idiot in that fond tone Kagami secretly loves.

  1. Sky




Kuroko has the tendency to stand still and look up for a long time and Kagami often just lingers nearby and stares, first at Kuroko, then at the sky, wondering what Kuroko’s hoping to see there.

  1. Heaven




Kagami thinks Kuroko’s just joking – teasing to rile him up and cause him to splutter and blush unattractively – when he says Kagami is an angel, but it’s what Kuroko honestly believes most of the time.

  1. Hell




Seeing Kuroko cry is what Kagami hates absolutely the most, what gives him the most horrible, gut-wrenching feeling, pushes him beyond the limits of his patience and completely shatters his self-control to give way for instinct – possessive and absolute and  _terrifying_ .

  1. Sun




Kagami loves the summer and likes spending it outdoors, but he also learns to enjoy staying in with Kuroko, whose ever-pale skin looks almost sickly against Kagami’s tan, and kissing the apologetic pout off his lips when he stupidly starts thinking Kagami is bored, because he isn’t – he’s never bored with Kuroko.

  1. Moon




Kuroko feels really loved when a resigned sob is Kagami’s only reaction when Nigou starts howling desperately in the middle of the night.

  1. Waves




Kagami doesn’t particularly like or dislike water but he can stay in the bath with Kuroko – just lying there tangled, not even talking but simply breathing together – until the water turns cold and his skin gets all gross and pruny.

  1. Hair




Momoi laughs for entire fifteen minutes when Kagami asks her to buy him some hair-strengthening product but then she cries enviously for another half an hour when he says Kuroko always pulls so hard on his hair that Kagami fears he’ll get bald before turning twenty.

  1. Supernova




“Stars like Kagami-kun don’t burn out,” says Kuroko sleepily, “they go boom…”


End file.
